There's More To The World Than Just You
by sunbeam0943
Summary: Ever noticed how some of the Nations are completely dysfunctional? Ever wondered how they got they work done and why the world hasn't descended into mass chaos? Well meet the Capitals! Children of the Countries even if they're (sometimes) way more mature then their parents! This story will expand on the relationship between capital/country, capital/capital with a plot sprinkled in.
1. What's this about the Cold War?

**Hi'ya! I know I know. You all probably want me to update the Statalia fanfic, but like I said, the chapters will come when they come. In the mean time I have this wonderfully long Capitalia fanfic to keep you occupied for a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I Sunbeam0943 of sound mind (yeah right) and body (I wish) do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Multiple people"**

 _" Different language that I don't want to translate"_

* * *

 _ **At the world meeting...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

It was a normal world meeting, everyone was fighting, nothing was getting done-

"PARIS YOU WANKER!"

Wait a minute. Ohhhh... Right, this is the _Capital's_ world meeting... Much like their parents, Rome was bugging Berlin for pasta as the whole room descended into chaos until...

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" Washington D.C announced while slamming the doors open.

"You are late. Would you care to explain yourself, Washington?" London said testily. D.C smiled sheepishly and winced.

"Ouch. You know I prefer D.C so you must be really mad. But other than the fact that traffic sucks and so does paperwork that makes me and Dad oversleep? Nope. Would rather not give an explanation." D.C said cheekily and London turned an angry red. Then D.C clapped and smiled.

"Alright! Now that the Hero has arrived we can get this show on the road! Let's get this done and over with so we can all go home!" D.C shouted before sitting down next to Moscow (who was grinning) and gesturing for Berlin to get them all back on track. Berlin blushed and coughed at the sudden attention.

"Alright, next up is Beijing..."

* * *

 _ **An undetermined amount of time later...**_

 _ **With the countries...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

"And that is why the Hero was late today!" America said finishing up a long winded story filled to the brim with bullsh*t as to why he was late. And he knows perfectly well that 90% of his story _is_ in fact fabricated, he just loves to see their reactions. Speaking of reactions, both Germany and England are red faced and looked just about ready to murder something violently. When suddenly...

" _OhGodit'stheendoftheworld!It'stheColdWaralloveragainwe'reallgonnadie!"_ A boy speaking rapid fire Italian burst through the doors of the room in hysterics. (The boy has Romano's coloring, but Veneziano's hairstyle, including the curl. He's wearing a 'make pasta not war' t-shirt' **(btw I, the authoress, don't own the idea of this shirt, I just think it's cute)** with jeans and sneakers.) And if you couldn't guess, this is the capital city of Italy, Rome. And then he shot straight toward his uncles (N. And S. Italy are Rome's uncles because it wouldn't be fair if I made one of them the parent) and tackle hugged them while spouting out random/hysterical Italian that really didn't make any sense.

" _How could you leave me behind you Italian coward!? "_ Called an equally hysterical French speaking boy who slammed the doors open again (This boy looked like a slightly smaller version of France with his hair tied back and lighter blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved white polo, black slacks, and dark brown loafers) and tailing behind him was taller, quieter, but no less hysteric blonde boy with lavendery blueish eyes. (The blonde hair is cut short and messy and he wears glasses and a dark green hoodie, denim jeans, and hiking boots.) These two are the capital city of France, Paris and the capital city of Canada, Ottawa respectively. Unfortunately, much like Rome, when reaching their respective parent, they are much too hysterical to actually make any sense.

 _ ****Slam****_

Everyone's heads whipped around to see the poor abused doors wide open and a hysterical Asian girl babbling/sobbing in Chinese (I'm not even going to try to decipher what she's saying) pulling a shellshocked petite equally Asian girl in behind her. (The babbling girl has her brunette hair pulled into two buns that look like panda ears and a red Chinese style shirt that covers her hands. And the other girl's black hair is cut to just above her shoulders and she's wearing a Japanese school girl uniform with a katana attached to her hip) These two girls are the capital city of China, Beijing, and the capital city of Japan, Tokyo. Upon reaching their parents (who by now had stood up and practically sprinted toward them in worry) Beijing released Tokyo to tackle hug her father and surprisingly, Tokyo was _clinging to her dad_. And he _was letting her_ (albeit looking extremely uncomfortable, but still)! After these 2, a flood of capitals came into the countries meeting room all either in hysterics or shell shocked (but a combination of the two was not uncommon) clinging to their parent or each other. And the countries still have absolutely no idea what the f*ck is going on. Yeah. So after a little bit of not getting any information whatsoever, Germany kind of snapped.

"VOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled in his angry voice. People got quiet. Fast.

"FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON ALL YOU CAPITALS HAVE BARGED INTO OUR MEETING AND HAVE REFUSED TO TELL US ANYTHING SO I WILL ASK ONCE AND ONE TIME ONLY! VHAT IN GOTTS NAME IS GOING ON?!" Silence. Absolute, dead silence. And then, just when Germany was going to yell at them some more...

"Ne... Where are Berrin-san and Rondon-san?" Tokyo asked worriedly. Which then sent all the Capital's back into hysterics and knocked all of Germany's anger out of him and switched Prussia into concerned mode. (This next part will contain the hysterical babbling of capitals. Viewer discretion is suggested. You have been warned) Right after that Ottawa re-burst into tears along with Beijing.

"Weren't they with you?"

"No I thought they were behind you!"

"What if they're hurt?"

"Hurt? What if they're _dead_?!"

"With the way _those two_ were going at it it's highly likely that they are dead or at least injured."

" _You're not helping!"_

Honestly, for Germany,England, and Prussia, none of them were. With every hysteric statement made, a very gruesome picture of their missing family's fate was being painted. When suddenly the doors opened, not exactly quietly, but not slammed in hysterics either. Everyone immediately shut up and their eyes zeroed in on the two blond girls stumbling into the room.(The shorter blonde had her long hair fashioned into twin tails with white bows and green eyes. She wore a cream colored sweater vest with a white shirt underneath and a red plaid skirt. She also sported white kneesocks and red high tops. The taller/slightly darker blonde had her hair cut extremely short with her bangs on her forehead and purple eyes. She wore a military green jacket that stopped at her midriff with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows over a dark dark brown tank top. And cargo pants tucked into her boots. Around her neck was a pair of white headphones attached to a mp3 hooked to her belt. And she was wearing black fingerless gloves as well.) These are the capital city of England, London, and the capital city of Germany, Berlin respectively. Oh and it would appear that Berlin is bleeding from her forehead... Wait.

 _What!_

"Someone get the first aid kit!" (because there would totally be a first aid kit in every room of the building the countries meet in by now) Germany and Prussia sprinted towards the injured Berlin in horror before taking her from the frazzled London who immediately went to her father (who actually sprinted over to her and began checking her over for injuries, much to her chagrin.)

"Told you 'm fine." Berlin mumbled much to her father's and uncle's worry. Then Beijing came over with the first aid kit and started disinfecting then wrapping her head wound.

"She may have a slight concussion as flying tables are never kind to anybody's head." London said explaining Berlin's slight disorientation. And then...

"Why is it so quiet out there?"

 _ ****Slam****_

Holy motherf*- I mean **cough** Suddenly, the doors slammed open so hard they were ripped off their hinges as the body of a blonde boy was thrown into the room. (He has slightly wavy ashy blonde hair, no bangs, it's really short but it still frames his face, though it was quite disheveled at the moment. He had dark violet eyes that looked even darker with the amount of livid violence coursing through his veins at the moment. His clothes were looking worse for wear as well. His winter coat was torn in multiple places and while his warm light orangey yellow scarf was not in fact torn up, it did look a little beat up, what with it's owner's blood on it. The only other visible signs of a fight on him are: the favoring of his left leg causing a slight limp and blood coming down from his mouth and his pipe that had fresh new dents in it.) This ladies and gentlemen is the beat up capital city of Russia, Moscow. In the time it took for the doors to slam open and Moscow's body to hit the ground, all the Capital's grabbed their parents, dragged them to the most secluded corner, grabbed one of the tables as a barrier, and promptly re-burst into hysterics and sobbing. When suddenly...

"Oi Asshole! This is your last chance before I beat you to the ground. Take. It. Back." Everyone's heads snapped towards the broken doors to see a beat up blonde girl with the most violent, beyond furious, promising death, poop your pants vicious glare on her face that a lot of the countries have ever seen. And that's saying something considering how old some of these people are. (Her one color lighter than wheat blonde hair was falling out of its high ponytail and her bangs were messier than normal. One of her pretty blue eyes was swollen shut and already bruising. Her left arm was mangled, or at the very least it was obviously very broken. Her pansy flower long sleeves button up shirt and jeans were a bit torn up, but not as much as Moscow's clothing. Her blue starred high tops are also blood stained, but it could have been Moscow's blood) She is the extremely beyond angry capital city of the United States of America, Washington D.C.

"Nyet. I refuse." Moscow said with a childish smile. This of course elicited a feral snarl that made Rome and Veneziano scream.

D.C leapt at him, but he dodged bringing his pipe down onto her injured arm. But _she_ dodged it and instead wound up catching the freaking pipe with her bear working hand! She clenched it, making part of the pipe collapse a little bit, before twisting it and pulling it/him forward (insert everyone's, including Moscow's, eyes widening) before driving her knee into his ribcage eliciting several cracking noises from said ribcage, a simultaneous wince from the audience, and Moscow letting go of his pipe and flying back into the the wall to make a nice Moscow shaped indent. As Moscow was sliding down from the wall, (coughing up some blood as he went) D.C threw the pipe at the wall with enough force to bury it halfway into it. Before grabbing one of the tables and charging at him! But just as she was bringing it down over his head, he punched up and broke it in half! Sending one half flying (which is probably how Berlin got her concussion) while the other half was discarded by D.C as she narrowed her eyes and pounced on him.

And what were America and Russia doing as their children beat each other to a bloody pulp? Staring dumbly into space wondering what the absolute f*ck is going on. For Russia this was extremely confusing. His son was usually so sweet and kind and unfortunately rather good friends with the annoying American capital. So _what was going on?_ America was only slightly less confused. Sure, usually D.C was cheerful and nice and heroic, but she also had one hell of a temper and may whatever you believe in help you if ya incite that wrath upon yourself. But... For whatever reason D.C got along really well with the Russian b*stard's kid. So seeing her try to tear him apart limb from limb was a bit disturbing.

"Oi! You two bloody idiots standing there!" Russia and America turned towards London. She was looking extremely panicked and her voice was rather shrill.

"Don't just stand there like idiots! They're _your_ bloody children! DO SOMETHING!" London shrieked. This finally kicked their brains into gear as they realised _what_ exactly their kids were actually doing. So they jumped into action. America pried D.C off of Moscow (being careful of her poor broken arm) while Russia restrained Moscow from lunging at D.C again. Now instead of tearing each other apart, they were struggling against their parents.

"You will tell us what is going on, da?" Russia said. The answer surprised them.

"That piece of sh*t called me weak!" D.C spat with animosity. This new piece of information made the both parents falter for a moment,an obvious mistake given the next course of events.

"Da I did! Is because you are veak! Like little baby that can't defend herself." Moscow mocked. D.C screamed in fury before stomping on her father's foot, headbutting his nose (making a sickening crack), elbowing his ribcage (insert equally sickening crack) and twisting her body _just right_ so that she escaped her father's clutches and lunged for the Russian pair (much to everyone watching shock, including said Russians). Luckily, her dad grabbed her and slammed her to his body before she could reach them. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, depends on who you ask) when America slammed D.C to his chest to keep her from attacking the Russians, he did not do it gently or carefully so he sent agonizing pain up through her broken arm. Because of this, D.C let out a rather choked out, agonized, broken up scream (it was her first utterance of pain since the whole fight started). And while it made America feel like the scum of the Earth, after last time he didn't dare change position. But it also surprisingly made Moscow flinch as if he got hit by a train.

 _'I know that scream... But why does she sound like that?'_ Moscow thought in confusion as his brow furrowed and he blinked as if something was in his eyes. As his eyes focused on D.C, they grew as round as dinner plates at the state his fellow capital was in.

"Oh my God you're injured!" Moscow blurted out before realising that his whole body hurt and that someone was restraining him rather effectively. And from this exclamation, everyone stared at him as if they couldn't believe he just said that, which they couldn't by the way. Well, all except D.C she was staring at him in a calculating fashion, before it melted into a look of understanding.

 _'So you've finally come out of your head and back to us, Alexei?'_ D.C thought in relief (not that the relief showed on her face). With this new development, D.C decided to do what she did best, wing it.

"Alright." She said evenly (polar opposite to the furious tone she spoke in before) drawing Moscow's eyes(which were doing a full body check over his friend, and growing more frantic, while simultaneously screaming in his head _'What did I do?!')_ to her own( and everybody else just looked at her in shock thinking _'Is she bipolar or something?')_. Moscow stared into her eyes, guilt eating him along with the worry he was feeling for the injured capital, but instead of the anger and righteous fury that was coursing through her literally seconds ago, he saw understanding and a calmness that calmed _him_ down from the panic he was going into. And in that eye contact she sent a message along.

 _Play along. I'll fill you in later._

"If you're not going to apologise, I'll accept you relocating my shoulder as payment instead and call it even. Deal?" D.C said this casually, as if she was compromising on where to go to lunch. While it took a second for the others to digest what she said.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SHOULDER IS DISLOCATED?!"** Everyone shouted/shrieked at once. America released his daughter in horror as he realized just why she screamed so loud (plus, he was pretty sure she wasn't going to kill Russia's son and start the nuclear apocalypse at the moment). She was looking at them as if they were stupid now before turning back to Moscow.

"DA! I mean, yes, deal." Moscow floundered for a second, before Russia released him as well (also fairly sure that his son won't kill America's capital and start the nuclear apocalypse). Everyone watched warily as the two abnormally strong capitals approached each other and D.C rolled the sleeve of her broken arm up. And the fact that the bone hadn't gone threw her skin is a miracle in and of itself in all honesty. Many of the countries and capitals looked a bit green at the sight of it. Including Moscow. But he took a deep breath and carefully placed his large hands on her shoulder and as gently as he could (while still being efficient) put her arm back in place. You could tell it was painful, but D.C only made a slight hissing noise.

"Whew. Thanks for that. I don't know how you do it, but in all my experiences you're still better than a doctor at popping my shoulder back into place." D.C said, indicating that this was not the first, nor probably would be the last time Moscow popped her dislocated shoulder back into place. Moscow smiled childishly.

"Maybe it is the fact that you don't like doctors, da?" Moscow said teasingly. D.C pouted.

"You know perfectly well why I dislike doctors and if you _ever_ suggest that I'm afraid of them again, you will find every single article of clothing you own filled with itching powder." D.C said sweetly. And then started squinting out of her good eye.

"Well, guess the adrenaline wore off. Hey Dad?" D.C said, snapping America's attention to her from where he was trying to fend off a freaked out England.

"Can I have my emergency glasses? My original pair kind of got destroyed." D.C asked.

"Sure kiddo. Here ya go." America said while putting them on her face.

"Thanks!" And then, Tokyo came over.

"I have carred an amburance for D.C-san, Moscow-san, Berrin-san, and I think America-san should be looked at by a doctor as well. It should be here in a couple minutes." Tokyo reported before bowing and walked away.

"Thanks Tokyo!"

"Spasiba Tokyo."

Both capitals said before walking out of the room and towards the front door, D.C chattering away as they went. All of the countries were worried however. They had just seen them pound each other violently and they were going to leave them alone together?! Just as America and Russia (the chief doom thinkers) were about to go after them, they were stopped.

"I wouldn't if I were you." London said. All the countries stared at her in bewilderment.

But it was Paris that elaborated.

"She iz right you know. D.C and Moscow 'ave zheir own ways to deal with zhings. I assure you, if we go down in a couple minutes, everyzing will be fine and both will 'ave apologized away from our prying eyes." Paris said, a little flamboyantly, but not too bad. Seeing the disbelieving looks, London sighed in annoyance, hating them for what she was about to say.

"I can't believe I'm saying this and I hate you all for making me say this. The frog is right. This once." London said grudgingly. And then there was another slight apocalypse panic from the countries (because _London_ was agreeing with _Paris_ ), the capitals know all this already and were not panicked by it however. And just as both England and France were starting to hyperventilate...

"Both of them are right." And for once, Ottawa was not ignored. The panicked nations stared at the Canadian (his father and uncle looked at him as if he was insane) and he blushed.

"It's just... This isn't the first time they've fought like. Usually it's the extreme silent treatment or a screaming match though. The last time they fought like this..." Ottawa trailed off. All the capitals grew quiet. This made a lot of the countries curious, and others worried/irritated.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or not?" England said worriedly. Ottawa did not answer. It was Beijing.

"There's a reason none of us wanted to come to meetings during the Cold War, aru."

* * *

 _ **With D.C and Moscow...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

As soon as they were out of earshot, D.C stopped talking and looked at her blank faced friend in concern. As they rounded the corner and came a sufficient distance away from everyone, (by D.C's standards) D.C pushed Moscow into an empty room and shut the door. Moscow leant on a wall and started to hyperventilate as the foggy memories of the fight started to filter into his head. He felt particularly sick as the memory of breaking D.C's arm and feeling the sadistic joy it brought him as he wrenched her arm out of its socket... Yeah there was a good chance he'd be sick. D.C was worried. She knew there was maybe only one way in the whole world to get the Russian out of his head before he goes into a full blown panic attack. But Berlin's professionalism rule...

 _'Aw screw it.'_

"Alexei." D.C said while putting her right arm on his shoulder. Alexei's violet eyes popped open to stare into the concerned blue eyes of his friend.

"Anya." D.C pouted.

"C'mon, you know that's not right. Now say it with me. An-na. Again. An-na. Hey why are you laughing?" Anna pouted at her laughing friend. Alexei's smile dimmed a bit.

"You are not mad that I hurt you?" Alexei asked. Anna stared at him calculatedly, making Alexei nervous, before her face melted into a gentle smile and the grip on his shoulder became firm, but remained gentle and kind.

"Alexei. I am pretty damn sure I broke at least 5 of your ribs. _At Least._ Besides, no matter what you think right now. This is _not_ the worst I've been hurt." Anna said firmly. Immediately (unfortunately, dammit Moscow! Stop being such a pessimist!) his mind flashed to the blurry memories of the Cold War and felt his heart break-

"No." Alexei's head whipped up to lock his despairing violet eyes with the firm blues of Anna.

"I know what you're doing, and knock it off! Contrary to whatever's goin on in your head, you're not the one that's hurt me the worst." Anna said firmly, in the tone that both she and her father had (and they rarely used) that compelled people to listen and was really really hard to argue against. Alexei searched her eyes for any form of deceit, and upon finding none, relaxed and leaned forward carefully to rest his head against her good shoulder. As Alexei moved forward, Anna moved her good arm from his shoulder and into a hug.

"Izvinite." Anna smiled serenely.

"For what?" Alexei gave a miniscule smile, if you didn't know what to look for you wouldn't see it. But it was genuine. After another second they stood up and continued on their way to the ambulance.

* * *

 **And done! Wow that was long. And at the end it kind of drifted into hurt comfort... But in later chapters we will return to the funnies! Same promise as the other fanfic, when it comes to me it'll come if not be prepared to wait. Oh well. See ya next time anyway. Ciao!**


	2. The Capitals

**Hi'ya! This is just so we all know who's who in the capital fanfic. It will be updated when certain things come to light in the fanfic itself. This means no spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer:... Nope. Still don't own Hetalia. Just the 9 capitals listed below and anyone else that doesn't show up cannonly.**

* * *

Washington D.C - Annabelle L. Jones

Description: Tall blonde girl with blue eyes and almost always keeps her hair in a high ponytail that excludes her bangs. She needs glasses and is always seen with long pants and a long sleeve shirt.

Personality: Cheerful and flighty for the most part. Semi-oblivious when it suits her. But actually knows and sees a lot more than she lets on. Under no circumstances is she to be p*ssed off. Prone to extreme sadness (not depression) on occasion, not that she'd let anyone know. Slight hero complex like her father. Can either be extremely reckless or a brilliant strategist.

Friends/family: America(Father), Canada(Uncle), Ottawa(Cousin), England(Uncle?), London(Cousin), Moscow(Best friend), Berlin(2nd best friend), Tokyo(3rd best friend), Rome(good friend), Paris(friend), Beijing(friend)

Scars: ?

Berlin - Julchen Beilschmeidt

Description: Tall blonde girl, her hair looks a lot like Germany's when he doesn't slick it back. Purple eyes, is never seen without her green jacket or headphones, at least outside of her house. Favorites are cargo pants, tank tops, and combat boots.

Personality: No nonsense sort of gal. While she's more lenient and less likely to follow the rules to the letter than her father, she's terribly awkward around others in a casual setting. Sweet girl when you get to know her, but prone to slight panic attacks with the right trigger. Is as OCD about cleaning and organization as her father and uncle.

Friends/family: Germany(Father), Prussia(Uncle), D. C(Best friend), Rome(practically siblings), Tokyo(2nd best friend), Ottawa(3rd best friend), Paris(good friend), Beijing(friend), London(friend), Moscow(friend)

Scars: ?

London - Mary Kirkland

Description: Medium-sized blonde girl who keeps her hair in twin tails bound in white ribbons. Rarely seen in anything other than her white button up shirt, cream sweater vest, plaid skirt, and high tops. Her eyebrows aren't as bushy as her father's, but still pretty bushy. Usually scowling.

Personality: Gruff, short tempered, yet still ladylike and she'll be extremely polite as she curses you out. While her magic is slightly more successful than her father's, I wouldn't bet anything on it. Sometimes is really insecure and just needs a hug (usually settled by D. C and her hug attacks that most are subjected to).

Family/friends: England(Father), Paris(pseudo siblings that she'd never admit to), D. C(Cousin), Ottawa(Cousin), Beijing(Best friend), Tokyo(2nd best friend), Moscow(friend), Rome(friend), Berlin(friend)

Scars: ?

Moscow - Alexei Braginsky

Description: Really tall boy with silvery hair like his father, but without the bangs. Violet eyes and literally always has his light orange scarf on his person. Usually seen with a winter coat on and with a pipe somewhere on his person.

Personality: Cheery, usually smiling. But that could easily switch to a rather violent persona. When this happens Moscow has a hard time keeping himself from doing things he'll regret, and it usually it ends with large feelings of guilt on his part. Hates blood. Cares deeply for his loved ones.

Family/friends: Russia(Father), D. C(Best friend), Ottawa(2nd best friend), Tokyo(good friend), Paris(friend), Rome(friend), Beijing(friend), Berlin(friend), London(friend)

Scars: ?

Ottawa - Jason Williams

Description: Tall boy with blonde hair that is cut short and messy and he wears glasses and usually wears his favorite dark green hoodie, denim jeans, and hiking boots. He has lavendery blue eyes.

Personality: Shy, quiet, easily forgotten about. Unless you're family or you've been a victim of his wrath. Fiercely protective of his semi-oblivious cousin, he has no problem bringing out his hockey stick and thrashing someone if they hurt her. Other than that, he's as sweet as maple syrup, and just as addicted to it.

Family/friends: Canada(Father), America(Uncle), D. C(Cousin), England(Uncle), London(Cousin), France(Uncle), Paris(Cousin), Moscow(Best friend), Beijing(2nd best friend), Tokyo(good friend), Rome(friend), Berlin(friend)

Scars:?

Rome - Giovanni Vargas

Description: Medium-sized brunet boy with Romano's coloring, but Veneziano's eye color and hair style. Basically, he's a less muscley, shorter version of Ancient Rome. At least appearance wise. Usually seen in his favorite "make pasta not war" t-shirt, he is known to dress up in fancy clothes on occasion.

Personality: He is the very definition of easy going. Sweet, smiley, and just as oblivious as Veneziano. But don't let that fool you. He can be serious when he needs to be, and if someone he cares about is in trouble, well, you'll remember that he's also related to Romano. Though he still panics easily and is prone to running away when things get scary.

Family/friends: Veneziano(Uncle), Romano(Uncle), Berlin(practically siblings), Paris(Best friend), Tokyo(2nd best friend), D. C(good friend), Moscow(friend), Beijing(friend), London(friend), Ottawa(friend)

Tokyo - Masako Honda

Description: Petite Asian girl with black hair cut in a bob and brown eyes. Usually seen in some variation of a Japanese school girl uniform. Though she has been seen in a yukata occasionally. Most likely will have a katana on her person, and a secret weapon as well.

Personality: Shy, reserved, and polite. Until you get to know her or catch her in a bad mood. She's a yaoi fangirl and when it comes to videogames, she takes things seriously. Is more expressive than her father and tolerates invasions to her personal bubble better than him as well. Sometimes needs a push to get involved and can be very indecisive.

Family/friends: Japan(Father), China(Uncle), Beijing(Cousin), London(Best friend), D. C(2nd best friend), Berlin(3rd best friend), Moscow(good friend), Ottawa(friend), Rome(friend), Paris(friend)

Scars: ?

Paris - Alain Bonnefoy

Description: Pretty much a slightly shorter and younger version of France. Minus the stubble. And he usually keeps his hair in a low pony. He almost always dresses in a white button up (long sleeve or short sleeve) and black slacks. Or some variation of that. He doesn't do casual fashion very well.

Personality: Again, pretty much like France. Albeit he's slightly less, flamboyant. And he usually knows when to stop before it gets too much. On occasion, if he thinks he teased London to the point of tears, he'll feel really really bad about it. Sometimes he doesn't realize he's gone too far until much later though. If that happens he'll do just about anything to make it up to that person. Is slightly dense and shallow.

Family/friends: France(Father), Canada(Uncle), Ottawa(Cousin), London(pseudo siblings that he'd never admit to), Rome(Best friend), Berlin(good friend), D. C(friend), Tokyo(friend), Beijing(friend), Moscow(Friend)

Scars: ?

Beijing - Yue Wang

Description: Rather short Asian girl with brown eyes and brown hair like her father that she keeps in two panda like buns. Loves the color red and always incorporates it into her outfit. Usually seen in her red Chinese top that covers her hands and a black, knee length skirt. Black flats usually accompany this outfit.

Personality: Proud. Can be a bit of a know it all. But usually doesn't mean any harm by it. Has more patience regarding the younger capitals than her father does with the younger countries though. Can be a bit arrogant and doesn't like to listen to others when she's wrong. Absolutely adores cute things and speaks with the -aru.

Family/friends: China(Father), Japan(Uncle), Tokyo(Cousin), London(Best friend), D. C(friend), Moscow(friend), Paris(friend), Ottawa(2nd best friend), Rome(friend), Berlin(friend)

Scars: ?

* * *

 **Alright that's it and keep an eye out for the next chappie for this and the next -**

 **D. C: Wait wait wait. We can't end it like this!**

 **Huh?**

 **Tokyo: Hai, I agree.**

 **Moscow: Let's do** ** _our_** **World Ondo.**

 **Berlin: Why not?  
Wait what?**

 **Ottawa: Yes please.**

 **Beijing: Come on-aru!**

 **Well…**

 **London: I agree.**

 **Paris: Oui. It'll be fun.**

 **Rome: Pretty please?**

 **...Sure. Why not?**

 **Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!  
Rome: Sore, sore, sole!  
Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!  
Moscow: Sovi, soviet!  
Beijing: Aiyah! Aiyah!**

 **Rome: Sore, sore!**

 **Rome: A handshake and a kiss, buon giorno**  
 **Tokyo: And from Tokyo a konnichiwa**  
 **Berlin: Now align your ranks! Guten tag!**  
 **Rome: Now, now, everyone, sing with Rome!**

 **Rome: Sole!**

 **All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~! Wa! Wa! Wa! World~!**  
 **Rome: Everyone, form a circle**  
 **Berlin: Form a flower**  
 **All: Let's all dance to this World Ondo~!**

 **Rome: Oh, sole!**

 **Paris: The English, their only counter is sarcasm.**  
 **London: Like how Paris isn't full of frogs!**  
 **D. C: Houston, we'll have a problem once they stop fighting!**  
 **Moscow: VODKA! Why don't we—**  
 **Beijing: Ganbei! Have a drink?**

 **Beijing: Shanghai!**

 **All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~! Wa! Wa! Wa! World~!**  
 **D. C: Everyone, form a circle**  
 **Tokyo: Form a flower**  
 **All: Let's all dance to this World Ondo~!**

 **D. C: Douruffu!**

 **Rome: Sore!**  
 **D. C: One, two!**  
 **Tokyo: Ichi, ni!**  
 **Beijing: Yi, er!**  
 **Moscow: Soviet!**  
 **London: One, two!**  
 **Berlin: Eins, zwei!**  
 **Paris: Un, deux**

 **Rome: Sore!**  
 **D. C: One, two!**  
 **Tokyo: Ichi, ni!**  
 **Beijing: Yi, er!**  
 **Moscow: Soviet!**  
 **London: One, two!**  
 **Berlin: Eins, zwei!**  
 **Paris: Un, deux!**  
 **Rome: Ve~**

 **Berlin: Count off!**

 **Berlin: A proud German way, eins, zwei, drei!**  
 **Tokyo: Pound the taiko with the SPIRIT of a man**  
 **Rome: Grab your white flag! Catenaccio!**  
 **Berlin & Tokyo: Tapferkeit! Shibotte!**  
 **Rome: Do we really have to go?**  
 **Tokyo: Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi—sore!**

 **All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~! Wa! Wa! Wa! World~!**  
 **London: Everyone, form a circle**  
 **Paris: Form a flower**  
 **All: Let's all dance to this World Ondo~!**

 **D. C: Yes, sir! Yes, sir!**

 **D. C: I'm the Hero! "Yes, we can!" Even though**  
 **London: My black magic**  
 **Moscow: Is a real scare**  
 **Paris: "Eat cake." That I can't forgive!**  
 **London: Let them eat scones, instead!**  
 **Beijing: Yaaa, Beijing!**

 **London: Here we go!**

 **All: Wa! Wa! Wa! World~! Wa! Wa! Wa! World~!**  
 **Beijing: Everyone, form a circle**  
 **Moscow: Form a flower**  
 **All: Let's all dance to this World Ondo~!**

 **Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!**  
 **Rome: Sore, sore, sole!**  
 **Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!**  
 **Moscow: Sovi, soviet!**  
 **China: Aiyah! Aiyah!**

 **All: Wa!**

 **Ciao! See ya next time!**


	3. What's this about the Cold War? End

**This will be a short one. I just needed to finish the first "episode" up.**

 **Disclaimer: Well, still don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

 _ **With the countries and most of the capitals...**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

America and Russia looked stricken at the thought of their kids beating each other to a bloody pulp during those years. Honestly, if they hadn't seen them do it a few minutes ago, they wouldn't have believed it. Mostly because for some unknown reason, they have got along really well since they met each other.

"What do you mean, aru?" China asked his daughter. Beijing looked down and bit her lip. Before looking at all the other capitals.

 _Should we?_ Was what was passed around to all the capitals. As all of them were debating, Berlin stood up while grimacing. All eyes were trained on her as she glanced around the room.

"That is none of your business." She said strictly. The countries started arguing against her, but she shut them up with her harshest glare.

"Understand this. I _don't_ like talking about it. Anna doesn't like talking about it. Alexei doesn't like talking about it. I'm pretty sure _no one here_ likes talking about it. So don't ask questions you don't want answers to." Julchen said in a tone that clearly stated ' _don't mess with me'._ And besides, no one could really argue with her, because she was right. No one there _did_ like talking about it. Especially America and Russia. Julchen looked at Masako curiously, (she was looking at her phone) before getting a curt nod. And then Julchen turned to leave the room.

"Wait a minute!" Julchen turned back to see England looking frantic.

"I thought we were waiting for D. C and Moscow to apologize…" England said awkwardly.

"They have. Anna-chan just texted me." Masako said. And with that, America and Russia rushed out the door. The capitals just shrugged before leaving as well, along with the confused countries behind them.

* * *

 _ **At the front of the building…**_

The capitals came out to see America fussing over his daughter, and Russia standing closer to his son than normal.

"Jeez, if it'll make ya feel better than you can come in the ambulance too. Just stop with the fussing, you know I've had worse." D.C said in annoyance. Just then, she looked over and waved.

"Sorry bout all this. Promise I'll be on my best behaviour next time though!" She said while smiling.

"Miss, please stop moving your arm like that! We still have to set it!"

"What kind of EMTs can't handle the sight of a little blood! You guys should really think about your career choice if that's a problem."

"Annabelle! Stop trying to injure yourself even worse!"

"Daaad!"

And with that, the American personifications got into the ambulance and left the scene.

Cue awkward silence.

Alexei waved shyly at everyone before getting into a different ambulance with his father. And then everyone was treated to watching Prussia and Germany try to herd Berlin into her own ambulance.

"I'm perfectly fine. All I want to do is _go to sleep_."

"Nein. You have a concussion and so you _will_ go to the hospital."

"But-"

"Come on! Stop being so unawesome Nichte! Just get in the ambulance and we can all go home sooner."

"..."

"..!"

"Fein!"

And they too were off to the hospital, leaving behind everyone else.

… Well this is awkward.

 _And thus concludes another day in the life of our Capitals and Countries._

* * *

 **All done! Now we can get to other stuff! See ya next time! Ciao!**


End file.
